


Vigílalos

by CompulsiveShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denial, Diary/Journal, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, John Finds Out, M/M, POV John Winchester, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Time Skips, season 12
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompulsiveShipper/pseuds/CompulsiveShipper
Summary: Mary comienza a leer el diario de John, solo para descubrir un secreto impactante sobre el pasado de sus hijos.Disclaimer: SPN no me pertenerce blah blah blah, todo es de Eric blah blah blah, no hago dinero con esto y más blah blah blah.. ustedes ya saben :v





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Acá yo otra vez con mi segunda traducción oficial *vitoreos y aplausos* este es un OS que me decidí traducir ya que no he leído muchos fics de Mary descubriendo la relación de los chicos o cosas así (y me extraña, porque pensé que con esta temporada 12 y la tensión que hay con Mary pensé que le iban a sacar jugo) peeeero, en fin, acá está, es un OS bien cortito pero bonito, espero que lo disfruten c: 
> 
> Como saben, este trabajo no me pertenece y cuento con el permiso de la autora para subirlo c:

**Capítulo Único**

 

Cuando Mary leyó el diario de John, se encontró algo curioso en una de las páginas. Estaba escrito en negritas y subrayado: **VIGÍLALOS** decía el título. Mary alzó una ceja confundida ¿Vigilar a quién? Arregló la página y comenzó a leer lo que decía.

 

**13 de Abril, 1994 (Sam 11, Dean 15)**

_Regañé a Sam y le dije que dejara de dormir con Dean, pero el chico era tan malditamente terco. Seguía encontrando a Sam abrazado a su hermano la mañana siguiente. Su cercanía me sorprendía, pero lo dejé pasar porque me alegraba que Sam fuera cercano con su hermano mayor. Aunque todavía lo regañaba por desobedecerme._

**26 de Octubre, 1995 (Sam 12, Dean 16)**

_Sam comenzó a rebelarse contra mí, y no podía permitirlo. No hacía esto para que me odiara. Solo quería que Sam entendiera que no estábamos a salvo, que ningún lado era seguro para nosotros. Solo quería que mis hijos estuvieran bien. Dean siempre intervenía cuando comenzábamos a discutir. Sin embargo, descubrí algo: Sam nunca le gritaba a Dean, sino que solo se cruzaba de brazos y se ponía a refunfuñar como el niño que era._

_No me gustaba ni un poco esta situación._

**19 de Mayo, 1996 (Sam 13, Dean 17)**

_Dean salió esta noche con una chica. Se lo permitía desde que era un adolescente y  sabía que necesitaba descansar del tanto trajeteo de motel en motel. Me bebí un par de cervezas y miré un rato la tele ya que no podía dejar a Sam solo. Sam estuvo enojado conmigo toda la noche e incluso intentó golpearme. No lo entendía a veces. Ultimadamente Sam había estado muy caprichoso y actuando como un niño, comenzaba a creer que era culpa de Dean por mimarlo tanto._

_Cuando Dean regresó de su cita, atestigüé como Sam se acercó corriendo hacia su hermano para abrazarlo. A veces se me revolvía el estómago el verlos abrazarse. Tuve que beberme un par más de cervezas solo para olvidar lo que vi._

**3 de Febrero, 1997 (Sam 14, Dean 18)**

_Hoy vi a Dean susurrándole a Sam al oído y vi como su rostro se tornaba de un rojo brillante. Inmediatamente los separé y le exigí a Dean que me dijera qué le había dicho. Sam respondió diciendo “Dean me dijo que la hermana menor de su novia está enamorada de mí, señor”. Me reí y sacudí la cabeza. Empezaba a creer que me estaba volviendo loco. Que estaba viendo cosas donde no las había._

_Más tarde ese día les dije que sin discusiones, dejaran de pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Que se juntaran tanto era algo que no podía dejar que hicieran. Era demasiado riesgoso._

**14 de Septiembre, 1998 (Sam 15, Dean 19)**

_Dean y yo estábamos cazando una sirena en un pueblo pequeño, dejaba a Sam fuera cuando se volvía demasiado peligroso. Dean cayó en el trance de la sirena por accidente, apuntándome para que no matara a la hija de perra, pero antes de que pudiese dispararle, Dean me atacó de improvisto, tratando de proteger a la sirena mientras gritaba “¡No lastimes a Sam!” Mis ojos se habían abierto como platos del horror… la habilidad de las sirenas era hacerse pasar por alguien a quién más amaras, encarnar tu deseo más profundo. Cuando Dean dijo el nombre de Sam… casi me desmayé._

**22 de Junio, 1999 (Sam 16, Dean 20)**

_Desde ese entonces los mantenía vigilados a ambos. Nunca les quitaba la vista de encima. Me llevaba a Dean cada vez que había un caso, ya que Sam estaba lo suficientemente mayorcito para cuidarse solo. No le podía decir a mi hijo mayor que ya sabía la verdad. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que hubiera algo entre ellos, necesitaba ser más cuidadoso. Además el mal humor de Sam aumentaba, me había gritado e incluso tiró mi diario a la basura. Una parte de mi sabía que Sam estaba enojado porque estaba cansado de este trabajo, pero la otra parte de mi sabía que era porque ya no podía ver a Dean._

**5 de Diciembre, 2000 (Sam 17, Dean 21)**

_La primera vez que vi los chupetes en el cuello de Dean, sabía que no eran de alguna chica. No cuando Sam tenía unos parecidos en su cuello. No importaba qué tanto lo intentara… ambos siempre encontraban la manera de verse a hurtadillas. Empecé a preguntarme si de alguna manera esto era mi culpa. Nunca culpaba a Dean, tal vez debería, parecía lo más fácil. Aun así no era justo. Los dejé solos por mucho tiempo. Todo esto era mi culpa y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo._

**27 de Agosto, 2001 (Sam 18, Dean 22)**

_Sam se fue. Le dije que no volviera si pisaba un solo pie fuera de la habitación. No podía creer las palabras tan duras que le había dicho a mi hijo. ¿Qué clase de padre era? Me fui al bar más cercano y bebí tanto alcohol que terminé desmayado en el Impala. Dean estaba peor. Estaba furioso y no hacía nada más que matar cada cosa que se le cruzara en el camino. Dean no hablaba ni una vez de Sam. Ahora solo éramos nosotros. Quizás era mejor así. Aunque sabía que Dean, por primera vez, tenía el corazón roto._

**16 de Marzo, 2002 (Sam 19, Dean 23)**

_Hoy castigué a Dean por imprudente. Casi dejó que lo matara un hombre lobo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Después, lo encontré borracho en un bar flirteando con la bartender. Era suficiente. Arrastré su trasero fuera del bar y conduje de vuelta al motel. Lo que me rompió el corazón fue que seguía llamando a Sammy… debería haber estado disgustado por eso, sabía que Dean no lo decía en una forma platónica. Pero cuando comenzó a llorar y a decir “te extraño Sammy. ¿Por qué me dejaste? Pensé que me amabas”. Simplemente no podía decirle a Dean que se callara, o decir algo en lo absoluto. De todos modos ya estaba sufriendo._

Una vez que terminó de leer, Mary comenzó a llorar mientras leyó cada nota otra vez, se cubrió la boca con una mano. ¿Sus muchachos se amaban? Nunca los había visto tratarse cariñosamente, no fuera de lo fraternal. Pero si habían burlado a John cuando eran jóvenes… ¿Quién decía que no hacían lo mismo con ella?


End file.
